A War With Walkers
by victoriousfanfiction33
Summary: Takes place during near the end of ASOS. Same storyline as the book, but personalities of the show. Plot: All of the main characters go to the wall for a final battle between the White Walkers and the humans. PLS REVIEW!
1. Prologue (Ygritte)

**Prologue **

Ygritte continued to stare at him nervously, The Magnar had ordered him to do the unthinkable. Maybe not by her standards, but he was the son of Ned stark, bastard or not he was every bit as honorable as his lord father. "Damn that boy." She thought. Being around Jon Snow has made her think like a lady. Granted, she was a woman, a tough woman, but not a lady, never.

"Do it, crow." The Magnar said. "Why do you hesitate?"

That only made her grow even more nervous, her fingers were twitching now. She looked up, straight into the bastard crow's face, she could tell that he wasn't going to do anything. She wanted to save him, but she couldn't. She couldn't do a goddamned thing. She was always resourceful, but nothing in all her life had prepared her for the honor of Jon Snow. She laughed at the absurdity of it all, deep in her mind. A bastard boy being more honorable than the king, it's all shit.

"In the name of Mance of the House Rayder, first of his name, the king beyond the wall. I, Jon Snow fathered from House Stark, steward of the Night's Watch, sentence you to die."

He hauled out longclaw , he kicked the man on the floor, the other wildlings helped him hold the old man down, and he swung the sword down, right through his neck. The head came off it a single swing.

Ygritte could not believe what he had said, she had anticipated that he would refuse, or at least show some reluctance, he was the purest man she had ever met, yet now, he had just loped an innocent's head off, sure he had said all those fancy words that made killing seem right, but he still murdered an innocent fucking man!

"Next time, do it yourself, you coward. The man who passes the sentence should swing the sword." He put the sword back in his holster and walked to the back.

She stood there, staring in shock, until her senses returned and ran as fast as she could, she found him on his knees, his eyes closed, a heart tree in front of him, he was muttering a prayer.

"What the hell was that?"

"What?" He looked confused.

"Those words you said before you chopped his head off, do they mean anything in the south?"

"Well, yes. You have to let the man you're killing to know his sentence, or it wouldn't mean anything."

"Well keep it to yourself next time Jon Snow, beyond the wall, words mean nothing when you're killing innocent people."

"INNOCENT?" He jumped back up from his knees in anger.

"You wildlings wouldn't give a shit if I slaughtered a dozen infants for a golden dragon, who are you to judge me, spearwife?"

She felt tears forming on her face, but they would not come, instead she turned and went back into her tent. Orell patted her on the shoulder on her way to her tent.

"He doesn't understand." She ignored him.

He was right tough, how many men had died from her hand? How many drops of blood has she spilt? She couldn't bear to think about it anymore. She just closed her eyes and tried to force herself into sleep.

But one thing kept her awake: The chance that he might come back. Yes, he just might come back and apologize. She shook that thought from her mind and once again tried to force herself to sleep. Yet, that thought kept her awake. She couldn't, just couldn't help it.

She never noticed if she fell asleep, but what she did notice was a dream. It couldn't have been a dream, dreams are peaceful. Not intense. She saw herself on the wall, leaving the gates with Jon beside her, oh, how she longed to see that view from the wall again! Then, she was in Winterfell. She's never even heard of Winterfell until weeks ago. But she could always see it in her dreams, how big it was. He had said it was at least triple the size of the windmill. There he was lying on the bed, his closed and face peaceful, it was like he was the woman and she was the man. And in the other room was their baby son, he didn't have a name, but she would be damned if they named him "Snow".

Then, everything began to fade, the sound of cracking ice filled her ears, the castle's rooms began to melt into acid, everyone was frozen except for her. There she saw it, the frozen horror on Jon's face, she began to sob and sob, her fingers reached for his face, the face began to break…

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed. She saw Jon about to swing his sword, but not onto the old man, onto HER.

Then everything went dark. All she could hear was the repeated yelling of her name.

She woke, she realized that she was covered in sweat, although it's the coldest place in all of Westeros out there. The person who was saying her name was none other than the Bastard of Stark.

"Ygritte, I'm so sorry, so very sorry."

"You damn well better be." She responded hotly.

He grimaced, but changed quickly.

"Listen, Ygritte."

"What is it now?"

"The first time we were together….

"Yeah, I remember, the cave… We should have stayed in that sweet, warm, cave."

He seemed uninterested in the cave.

"The first time we were together, you told me never to betray you."

"Or else I would've cut your pretty cock off." She laughed.

"No, we have to leave, now." His voice sounded urgent.

"What do you mean leave?"

"We must go to castle black, and fight."

"But why…

"You said that Mance Rayder doesn't care if you live or die."

"Yes."

"Well, I care. I am yours and you are mine. And I'd rather go to the Seven hells before I let you die."

He kissed her passionately, it felt warmer than anything she's ever felt in a long time. She opened her mouth to stick her tongue in, but he pulled away.

"We have to go." He said firmly.

"They'll catch us, you know."

"No they won't. I've spent three days thinking of the perfect escape route. First we'll go when they've all fallen asleep, which is now. Then we'll go down the hill, where no one can see us. Then we go along the curve, and ride to Castle Black!"

"And what do you think your fellow Crows would do to me after we get there, Jon Snow? Pin me down and rape me till the Walkers come? Chop me head off for being a spearwife? You said so yourself!"

"No…

"Or drag me through the snow, pelting me and beating me till I die in the snow? And of course what would Mance do if he found you a Crow, and me escaping with you?"

He dropped to his knees once again, and held her by the hand.

"I know we'll be fine. I just know it."

She stared at him for awhile and said with her voice full of both warmth and venom.

"You know nothing, Jon Snow."

He rose up immediately and took off his clothes.

"What? Do you want to fuck NOW? She asked.

"No, I'll have to change to my black cloak, or else my brothers would shoot me when I get back."

He handed her a black cloak.

"Here, you wear one too."

She obeyed at once, but her eyes did not move."

"I've already packed food and water for 2 weeks, we should make it."

She was conflicted. "What should I do?" She thought. It would be dangerous to leave now, yet this might be our only chance yet.

She turned her head to find Jon waiting for her, she could see it in his eyes: Fear.

"Ygritte?" He asked.

She mounted her horse almost instantly. She followed Jon's horse. Going behind the back, they were getting closer and closer towards the slope, but then, she heard a voice. It was Orell's.

"The bastard and his Crow's wife is leaving!" He yelled.

"Shoot them!" The magnar ordered.

Immediately, arrows from everywhere shot.

"Duck!" Jon yelled.

They both did . All of the arrows miraculously missed them and they both escaped up the slope.

"Mount your horses, you worthless packs of dogs!" She heard the Magnar scream.

Their horses just kept running and running until they reached the woods.

"Stop." Jon said. "We'll ambush them."

"What's honor in that?"

They hid behind the trees, with a bow and arrows to keep themselves safe.

The Magnar's men stopped at the trees, she pulled. And released. In a few moments. All of he Magnar's men were dead, all of them bleeding from the head or ack. Jon looked up to her bow in his hands, and smiled. She found herself smiling too.

"I just knew we would be fine." Jon Said.

She was thrilled and terrified by this, what if The Magnar found them again? A thousand words popped into her head but all she could say was:

"You know nothing, Jon Snow."


	2. Samwell I

**Samwell**

One step after another, Sam grew more tired after each step, grasping Gilly tightly by the hand. _Mother have mercy ._He kept saying the same prayer. _Mother have mercy. Mother have mercy…. _

"Why do you keep saying that?" She asked.

He was so exhausted, it took him at least 10 seconds to respond.

"What?" He couldn't even remember what she had said.

"That prayer. Who's mother?"

"Oh…. That. It's a prayer we use in the south."

"Don't you have to kneel before a tree?"

"Well, no. The old gods don't have eyes in the south." But life has grown so hard for him, he didn't even believe that mother could save him.

_Mother have mercy. _He continued to say. He couldn't even think straight now.

Soon, he grew not only tired, but disillusioned. He needed some conversation to stop the pain, or at least keep him awake.

"Have you named him yet?" He asked, finally noticing the infant boy clutched in her arms.

"No."

"Then, when are you going to?"

"I don't know."

"Have you ever thought of a name?"

"No."

"What about Jon? Or Petyr, or Ned, or James? OR even George?"

"No." She said sounding tired

Sam didn't blame her tough, he was starting to fall asleep too.

"Let's rest for awhile." He finally said.

He fell onto the ground, and took out a bunch of sausages from his sack. He quickly broke one in half and gave one to Gilly.

"How many days left till we get to the wall?"

"Days?" He chuckled. "I think we'll get there in a few hours."

"Is the wall as big as they say it is?

"Bigger."

For the first time, she smiled.

"It shouldn't be long, but we have to be more careful here, this is where Will saw the Walkers."

She clutched her son even tighter when she heard that.

"It's about 100 miles to Castle Black. You'll be safe when you get there, I'll take you to Maester Ameon, he'll find you and your son a place to settle down, the north, maybe, or the Riverlands, maybe even horn hill."

He could tell that she had no idea what he was talking about, but he could also tell that she didn't care very much either.

"But what if he doesn't?" She asked her voice trembling with fear. "What if he sends me back to Mance Rayder?"

"No, he'll never do that. Maester Ameon is a good man, besides it's getting colder than the long winter. No one in their right mind would go out in a weather like this."

He put the supplies back into his sack.

"Hurry up, we have to move."

He got up from the ground and lifted his sack. He continued walking forwards, trying to be as tough as possible. Of course after about 40 or 50 miles, he was muttering _mother have mercy _again and again once more.

"It shouldn't… shouldn't be long…. Till….. till we ge…. ge…. get to the wall." He panted.

He looked at her, he could tell that she was even more exhausted than him.

"You….. you don't h… have to wo…. Wory, y….. you'll be s….safe. The cold was like a valyrian sword, piercing him and making him bleed. He saw her fall onto the ground face down, with her son still in her arms. Everything began to go dark. The last thing he heard was the crying of Gilly's boy.

_Mother have mercy, mother have mercy, mother have mercy, mother have mercy. _The prayer echoed in his dreams, even if he knew the meant nothing.

"Sam? Sam?" He heard a voice, a voice that was unmistakenly Grenn's.

He found himself lying on a bed, inside the infirmary of Castle Black.

"You're okay now, you're home."

"When did you take me in?"

"A buncha rangers found you lying face down in the snow, with that wildling bitch…

"Don't call her that."

"Anyways, Maester Ameon fixed up your injuries, and you should be ok to walk now."

"And Gilly?"

"Who?"

"The Wildling."

"She's in your bed."

Sam sighed with relief that Gilly hasn't been raped or exiled.

"Where is he?" Sam asked urgently. "Where is he? I need to see him."

"Who? Jon?"

"Where is Jon?"

He didn't come back yet, we haven't found him."

Sam stayed in silence, quietly mourning his friend. Then, he remembered.

"The Maester. The Maester. Where is he?"

"Please Sam, you've only just awakened."

"NO!" That was the first time Sam had risen his voice.

"I MUST see him now!"

Grenn stared at him with sullen silence, contemplating his decision. Finally, he got up and went to get the Maester.

Sam then realized what he had done. What would he say to the Maester? That he was attacked by frozen ice zombies? That the trusted brothers of the Night's Watch murdered the lord commander? And what of Gilly's son. He would surely think that the boy is his bastard. What would happen then? He would get his head chopped off, and would be shamed even in death, then Gilly would get her throat cut, and the boy would be left to starve.

But it would be too late now. Maester Ameon sat down into his chair beside Sam's bed.

"Hello Sam." The Maester said kindly.

"Maester Ameon."

They both paused for an awkward period of time. Then Sam regained his wits.

"What I saw… beyond the wall…..

"What? Did Mance Rayder make you piss your breeches?" Grenn laughed.

The Maester gave Grenn a stern look. He shut up after that.

"The walkers… They're here."

The maester chuckled this time. "The Walkers have been gone for 8,000 years, you've probably been delirious due to the cold."

"No. No. No. No. No." Sam said. "It's face was ice, their eyes as blue as the ocean. It's voice was cracking like ice. I saw the HEAD of a ranger. Lying on the snow, his body dismembered, his body parts arranged as if it was some kind of a ritual…..

"It was probably the wildlings….. The Maester began.

"No! If was a walker. The lord commander killed it himself."

"Jeor Mormont is dead."

"I saw it! And now it's all coming for us if we don't do something."

The Maester finally started to believe him. He walked in circles, pacing and pacing, once again judging Sam's sanity. At last, he sat on his chair with a sigh.

"Bring her in."

Grenn ran back to the barracks urgently, and quickly returned with Gilly, he was grabbing her by the arm, she was still holding the boy in her arms, looking concerned.

"How did this boy turn up?" The Maester questioned.

"I know how it looks. But the boy is Craster's, I had no choice but to take her….. him.

Grenn began to laugh.

"I understand. You don't have to worry about her. I'll send her to somewhere in The North, she'll get a job. Does the boy have a name?

She stared at him and thought.

"Malcolm." "His name is Malcolm."

"Very well then. His name is Malcolm Snow."

"Snow? He's not a bastard."

"Well, I can't name him after a wildling, can I?"

He turned and took out many pieces of paper, some ink, and the Night's Watch seal.

"Are you able to walk?"

Sam slowly got up on his feet. "Yes."

"Then you'll have to write for me."

Sam sat down onto a table, dipped ink onto his feather, and prepared to write.

"King Robb of the House Stark, lord of Winterfell, warden of the North. **(Robb and Talisa lives in this version, but not Catelyn.) ** The Night's Watch is in dire need of your solders' services. Samwell Tarly, a steward, friend of your half-brother Jon Snow, has witnessed things beyond the wall that is worst than your nightmares. The White Walkers have arrived and will be hunting for decades. Please send your army to the wall, it won't matter if they take the black or are just temporary solders, please send more solders to Castle Black.

From Maester Ameon of the House Targareyen of the Night's Watch.

Sam finished writing immediately.

"Send the same message to Edmure Tully, Stannis Baratheon and Tywin Lannister. Remember to note to Lord Tywin that there will be lots of glory for himif he cooperates."

Sam began to write to Stannis. But he heard the galloping of horses.

"Sam… Cancel the raven to Stannis."

A Stag on fire was flying in the air, there was a woman in a red dress and a bearded sailor. And between them was the last of the Baratheons: Stannis Baratheon.


	3. Jaime I

Jaime

"Sapphires. Little blue diamonds that sparkle. It's worth a lot of gold." Jaime said.

"I know what they are." Locke replied coldly to him.

"Do you know who her father is? Where she's from?"

Brienne's screaming grew louder by the second.

"Why? Does he have more gold than Lord Tywin?"

"No." Jaime began.

"She's from an island called Tarth, it's also known as 'Sapphire Island', do you know why?"

At that point Jaime heard the tearing of clothes and even more screaming.

"Shut the fuck up, you big bitch!" He heard one of them yell.

"Why?"

"It's called Sapphire Island because, it has all the Sapphires in all of Westeros. I'm sure if you returned her to Tarth unbesmirched, he'll pay you back in her weight with Sapphires."

Even more screaming followed.

"Unbesmirched." Jaime reminded.

"Fancy words."

"Well, I am a fancy man. My father had me read two hours a day back at Casterly Rock."

Locke looked as if he was actually deciding.

"Very well, then, Oi! You might as well stop fucking the big bitch."

"WHAT?! WE WERE JUST GETTING STARTED WITH HER!"

"The Kingslayer changed my mind."

"Thank You, Locke. Everyone in Tarth, and me are eternally grateful.

Jaime's voice was eerily calm, but his hands were shaking with fear. _It's all a lie._ He thought. _It's called the sapphire island because of the seawater. _

"And I'm grateful to you for reminding me of the Sapphires." Locke said smmothly.

"Good." Jaime Said. "Would it be too much to ask you to untie these ropes? They are chafing my arms." _Fuck, now I've done it, he'll probably beat me._ He thought, but that never happened.

"Gladly." Locke said.

"Thank You, I would be most thankful."

"Remember to mention this to your father." He casually said while cutting off Jaime's restraints.

"Of course. You will be rewarded in my weight with gold for this."

"Good, hey! Bring the chicken over here for Ser Jaime."

"Jaime was surprised. Not only that he was shocked beyond measure.

_Why in the Seven Hells was he being so good to me? Is a man of his nature really concerned about things such as Sapphires and gold?_

Two of Locke's men carried Brienne by the arms, and threw her down on the ground with her hands tied up.

"Here's your maiden, KINGSLAYER." The man spat out the words with pure venom in his tongue.

"Stop it. He is Ser Jaime."

_ Now that was really pushing it. No one outside my family, has ever purposefully addressed me Ser Jaime, without being forced. Unless, this was a trick. That's it, it was a trick, to lull me into a false sense of security. He can't do that. Not to me, I'll never let my guard down no matter wha…_

But he never even got to finish his thought. Locke knocked him down onto a log, with his foot on his back.

"How's you're tongue now? Kingslayer? He asked sarcastically with just as much venom in his tongue as his man. "You think that everyone has to bend their fucking knee to you, and bow down every time you open that filthy silver tongue of yours?

"My father… He tried to say.

"Your FATHER. Every single time you're in a jam, all you've got to say is 'My father.'

_My father won't save me now, I've got to get to King's Landing myself. That and the wench._

"You two! Hold him down!"

Immediately, two large men grabbed Jaime by the arms, and held him down.

"You need a lesson in manners, Kingslayer."

_He's going to do something to me, but what? Cut off my nose? Ear? _He gulped. _My manhood? NO. He's going to cut off my favorite part, my right hand. He can't, that hand means everything to me. It's the thing that transforms me from Jaime Lannister to a member of the Kingsguard! No! I can't let him…_

He began to struggle violently.

"Oh yes….

Locke swung his sword at Jaime's right arm, hoping to sever it from his hand. But Jaime saw it coming. He bent his hand and Locke's sword hit only the log. Quickly, he bit the arm of one of the men holding him down and kicked the other one in his manhood. _Sorry about that. _Locke lunged at Jaime, fast. But not quite as fast as Jaime grabbed one of the men's sword. Their blades clashed violently.

"You were wrong. I don't have to say 'My father' this time.

Locke was clearly angered at this. He attacked Jaime again, his blade was blocked by Jaime's.

"Cut off my hand, will you?"

Jaime swung his sword at Locke's neck, Locke parried.

"Not as skilled as I thought you would be."

This angered Locke even more. The blades were making the worst of noises. Suddenly, Locke's men started to walk up.

"NO! Walk away, the Kingslayer is mine."

"But Lord Bolton….. One of them began.

"To the depths of the Seven Hells with Lord Bolton!" Locke Swore. "I'll kill this scum even if it means getting every single inch of my body flayed while I'm alive!" He bellowed.

"Shall we?" Jaime asked mockingly.

This time, it was Jaime who lunged at Locke, violently stabbing him, Locke blocked it once again. The swords continuously swung in different directions, moving and moving. It was as if they were flying.

"Come on, you can do better than that." Jaime mocked._ "Always anger your enemy, rage blinds your thoughts, so don't get angry yourself." _This phrase echoed in Jaime's head, it was something that Ser Barristen once told him. Jaime landed a gash on Locke's chest, the wound was deep. Locke stared at it for a moment.

"Yahhhharrgggggg!" He screamed, stabbing Jaime with his sword. After a while, Jaime grew exhausted of the fight. _Ser Barristen was wrong, anger gives you strength._ He thought after getting bruised by Locke. Locke then attacked him, attempting to slash his face. Jaime blocked, but Locke persisted, the blades were pressed against each other until….. they came apart once again, with Locke nearly flying backwards. Then, Jaime saw an opportunity, Locke's sword arm is unguarded, he swung at Locke's arm, and the hand came off instantly.

"YOU COCKSUCKING PIECE OF LANNISTER FILTH! I'LL HAVE YOU'RE FUCKING HEAD ON A SPIKE!"

But he never got to finish his insults, tough, Jaime had already slain him. His sword was right through Locke's face, the blade was so deep, that it was on the back of his head.

"You'll never get that, I suppose. Sorry I couldn't deliver you're last request." He chuckled and pulled out his sword, all of Locke's brains came out after that. He looked around him to see that all of Locke's men have flown…. All except for one.

_Shit, why in all of the Seven Hells must he threaten Brienne? _The man's dagger was at her throat.

"Put your sword down or the bitch dies." He said.

_Fuck you, your family and all of your fucking children, put her down or I will cut you from balls to brains and rape your fucking corpse! _He wanted to say. But instead he said nothing, he lunged at him. But it was too late, she had already kicked the man in the legs.

"Shit!" The man swore.

She picked up a lone sword on the ground and slid it through her ropes, she was free. Then, what seemed to be a flash of light, the man was dead, his throat cut wide open bleeding endlessly. Jaime stared at her in awe.

"Come, Ser Jaime. We have a long journey ahead of us." She said while mounting the man's horse, She slid her sword into the holster.

"Yes."

"Why did you save me from the rape?" She asked.

For once, Jaime was at a loss for words.

"It doesn't matter, we have to go before Bolton's men find us."

"You're not sounding like yourself." Jaime said.

"Then you should enjoy it."

He grinned.

"I think you saved me because you still have just a shred of humanity left in you just yet."

_Damn, maybe you're right. _Of course, like Cersei would say, he was losing his mind, or at least he thought so.

Then they both rode forwards towards the exit of the forest.


	4. Gendry I

**Gendry**

_Row. Row. Row, you bastard. Row, and never stop rowing. _And he never did, even tough his arms, legs, his muscles, every single part of his body was aching badly, but he vowed to never give up. Davos has given him a rare chance to escape, and he would let the walkers take him before he would give it up. He had been rowing for 3 days now, but he didn't even completely know where he was going. He stopped rowing.

"Seven hells. Looks like I'm going to have to break my vow."

He did, but only very briefly. He took out a large chunk of bread and took a bite out of it. Gods, it had been 8 hours since he ate. He then took out a flagon of water, and drank deeply. _Fuck. It's finished. _

It was his third flagon of water, Davos had given him 4. He continued to row and row and row and row…..

_What am I doing? _He thought. _Why am I going back to King's Landing? I'm going to fucking die there anyway… Only, I would die much slower than the death promised me by Stannis. I would work every single day,pound steel into anvils, receive little to nothing, and die breaking my fucking back. I'm not worth shit, it wouldn't matter to anyone if I just stayed here and starved._

Yet, his arms kept rowing and his lungs kept breathing. Even if there wasn't much worth in his life.

_Row. Row. Row you bastard, row for your life. Row for…. Row for….. Dammit, there wasn't much worth to row for anymore. Gods, I never meant anything to anyone, not to my master, not to my mother, not to my father. The red woman told me that I was King Robert's bastard, but did he even know about me? He had never acknowleged me, never sent me money, never even came to VISIT my my mother? The only reason she kept me was because the other girls forced her to. My fucking master always yelled at me, insulted me, calling me a worthless little pig who meant nothing to the world._

Or so it seemed, he had always remembered that one day, the day he met Arya Stark, or 'Arry' as she called herself then. He had always known that she was a girl. Then again, who with half a brain couldn't see through her pathetic disguise? Yet, he thought the idea was perfect, he had always liked her, he had always had feelings for her. The day she revealed that she was a Stark of Winterfell, however, that felling grew more intense, more passionate, more serious. Then of course, there was the day she offered to go North with him and the brotherhood, he really should have went with her, instead of fucking around with that damned brotherhood, they had promised he would be one of them, it was a lie. A dirty, fucking, no-good… He began to feel faint.

But then it hit him like a warhammer in the balls._ Of course! Arya! I must row for Arya more than anything else. _She was his one true friend, the one good thing in his life. She had approached him with no selfish or lustful intentions, had saved his life twice, in order to repay a debt for saving HER life, and even said "I can be your family." As soon as those words entered his mind, he stopped rowing.

_GODDAMIT, GENDRY WATERS! YOU STUPID FUCK, WHY IN ALL OF WESTEROS AND THE SEVEN HELLS DID YOU REFUSE HER?! SHE WAS YOUR ONE TRUE FRIEND, THE ONE WHO ACCEPTED YOU! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!_ He cried, and cried and cried. He fell onto the deck of the rowboat and hit the wood. _WHY? WHY?_ He sobbed.

"Arya… I'm so sorry." He said out loud.

"I forgive you." He heard a voice say. He looked around and realized he was hallucinating. But it didn't matter he touched the face of Arya, illuminated in the air, and cried.

"I'll be there, my lady. I'll be there, I promise I won't ever leave you again."

"Good, and don't call me 'my lady'." She punched him in the arm.

He won't ever DARE to give up now, not with his Lady Arya watching him. He rowed like he never rowed before, and even when he was hungry or tired, he continued to row with all his might._ I WILL get to King's Landing, dead or alive. And If I get there alive, I will find Arya Stark, I will search all of Westeros, the free cities, the wall, beyond the wall. I'll even throw myself to the deepest depths of all the Seven Hells to find my Lady Arya, my blood wolf. And when I do, I'll get anyone, anyone at all, even Stannis, to turn me into Gendry Baratheon. And I will wed my blood wolf, even if it means death!_

_I'll…..I'll…_

It was Night, Gendry was tired beyond measure, he began to black out.

_Arya…Arya…_

"Gendry." He heard the voice whisper. He looked up and saw his beloved blood wolf, in a wedding gown, and behind her…. Was the port of King's Landing.

He smiled happily, then everything went dark.

"Boy…Boy…. Boy!" The old man cried.

Gendry tossed and turned his head. _Who is that? Where's my boat? Why does my head hurt?_

"Get up boy. It's time for your breakfast."

"Where am I?"

"You're in a inn. We found you by the port, you didn't have much food in your belly, so I decided to take you in."

"Thank you, I owe you my life.

"No, what you owe me is 10 silver stags and a boat."

He searched his pockets desperately for money, and he found it, the single golden dragon that Davos gave him in case of emergencies.

"I suppose this will suffice?"

The old man jumped with joy.

"Of course! Of course! You can keep your bloody boat. Come! Come ! Break your fast with us.

Gendry followed the old man quickly down to the hall. He found himself in a large dining room, where the tables were filled with dishes of eggs, black bread, bacon and flagons of wine. "Help yourself boy." The old man said. The man then walked to the backroom to who seemed to be his wife, he flashed the coin Gendry gave him and she, too jumped with joy.

He quickly ate what was set up for him. He had never eaten anything so delicious in all his life, the wine however, wasn't as good as the wine the red woman gave him. Next thing he knew the old man sat down with him.

"How are you boy?"

"I need to talk to you."

"You are talking to me."

"What have you heard about the Starks?"

"The Starks? Why, the King in the North, and all of his solders are marching to the Wall, something about a white walker threat."

_ The Walkers? No, it's just a legend, there would be no way the Walkers were back, but if the Starks were going there…_

"When's the next trip to the wall?"

"The recruiter's outside, now. They leave in five minutes."

Gendry quickly finished his wine.

"Thank you for your hospitality."He said. "Where is my sack?"

"It's over there." The man said pointing towards the chair.

"Thank You again, I won't forget this." He ran towards the chair and grabbed his sack. He opened the door and ran to the recruiter.

"I want to go to the wall."

The recruiter took out a VERY large piece of paper and said:

"Name?"

"Gendry Waters"

"Age?"

"Seventeen."

"Will you be taking the black, or temporarily fighting?"

"Temporary."

The recruiter scowled.

"Are you a solder of any House?"

"No."

"Are you a prisoner?"

"No."

"Then get onto that horse!"

He obeyed. Gendry looked around and saw not criminals, but normal folk, merchants, innkeepers, even some knights. He smiled to himself, and followed the group.

_I'll find you, my lady, I swear before the old gods and the new, I WILL find you._


	5. Arya I

**Arya**

"Let me go! Let me go!" She screamed."

"It's too late now."

"No, the Lannisters killed everyone! Mother, the Tullys, the Freys, the Boltons…..

"Your brother is still alive, so is his wife, we have to get to Moat Cailin, get on the Kingsroad, and to Castle Black, so I can exchange you to your bastard brother for gold."

"But…

The Hound had knocked her out, he was right, it WAS too late. But she was right too, the Lannister men had come out of nowhere and massacred everyone. She had never seen her uncle so happy tough, he was looking at his new bride as if he was looking at all the gold in Casterly Rock. She had also never seen Robb so happy with his new queen. The Hound had wanted her to watch the wedding, she also wanted too, but then the Lannisters showed up.

Everything was just fine, the atmosphere was joyful, the Stark, Tully and Frey men were laughing, she had never felt so calm since she was at Winterfell. But like everything good her life, it doesn't last long. That ominous song filled her ears. _And who, are you? The proud lord said, that I must bow so low?..._ She knew she heard that song somewhere, it was played during her stay at Harrenhal, Lord Tywin had told her it was about his victory against some foolish lord who was stupid enough to attack him._ Only a cat of a different coat, that's all the truth I know._

There was at least 20,000 men dressed in crimson, charging at the Twins, they were protected with chain mail from head to toe and were armed with some of the sharpest swords she had ever seen. _In a coat of gold or a coat of red, a lion still has claws, and mine are long and sharp, my lord, as long and sharp as yours._ The singing grew louder and louder.___Why would they sing so loudly and let their enemies let them know they're coming?_

The army began to hack the Tully and Frey guards into pieces, they all had tried to fight, but were killed quickly.

"THE KING IN THE NORTH!" She heard one of them yell, his throat was cut shortly after he said it, blood sprayed everywhere.

_And so he spoke, and so he spoke, that lord of Castamere._

"We have to go." She heard The Hound rasp hoarsely.

But she didn't care, the Lannister men had just ran into the castle, there were shouts and screams from everywhere. That was enough to make her run to the back of the Castle. And there she saw it, her brother was grabbing his queen, while she was covering her belly with one hand, and holding a dagger in the other.

"Robb!" Her mother yelled, a Lannister guard was holding a knife by her throat.

"Mother…. Robb began. By then her throat was cut, and blood flowed as she fell onto the ground.

"Get out!" She heard an old man yell from the high table.

"Run back to Casterly Rock and tell Lord Tywin that Walder Frey will not…..

Another Lannister guard shot him in the eye with a crossbow, a large pack of dead girls were slumped all around the corpse of the old man, she now recognized him as Walder Frey.

"MOTHER!" Robb yelled. Robb seized the Lannister guard who cut mother's throat and bit him on the neck, the man screamed in unimaginable pain, the veins on the man's neck were bleeding horribly, the very flesh of his throat was visible, the man fell to the ground, coughing blood, choking on his own flesh.

"LORD BOLTON!" Robb thundered.

"My king!" The man who was fighting the guards yelled.

"Run." Robb whispered.

The three of them, Robb, Robb's queen and 'Lord Bolton', bolted through the window, struggling to get out. Another Lannister guard shot him with an arrow, and tried to. Again, and again.

_NO LANNISTER WILL TOUCH MY BROTHER EVER AGAIN! _

Quickly, she retrieved a discarded, but still loaded crossbow from the floor, and shot the guard in the head. Robb turned, looking for his savior.

"Arya?" He said, his voice so shocked he could barely whisper.

"My king we need to leave now!" Lord Bolton said.

The trio jumped out the window and ran, and ran.

"Robb! Robb! I'm here! I'm here!" She cried.

Apparently, the wrong people had heard her, as a Lannister guard grabbed her and held his sword by her throat.

"My, my. Who do we have here? Snooping around? You're a witness, boy. And you have seen bad things. This will teach you to never see bad things again."

She closed her eyes for a moment and heard a loud slash, she opened her eyes and saw the man's head was cut off."

"Damn it, wolf bitch. Can't you ever keep your fucking mouth shut?"

"Let me go! Let me go!" She screamed."

"It's too late now."

"No, the Lannisters killed everyone! Mother, the Tullys, the Freys, the Boltons…..

"Your brother is still alive, so is his wife, we have to get to Moat Cailin, get on the Kingsroad, and to Castle Black, so I can exchange you to your bastard brother for gold."

"But…

She awoke from her forced slumber, she tried to move, but realized that she was tied to the horse carriage.

"Where are we?"

"We're about 15 miles from Moat Cailin. We'll get onto the Kingsroad as soon as we get there."

"Why didn't you let me save them?"

"Because you can't, and because they were fine by themselves."

"And now because of you, I'll never find out."

"Seven Hells, will you shut YOUR MOUTH?!" "I am taking you to Castle Black, unharmed and untouched to people who love you and DO NOT want you dead. You should be thanking me."

"For what? Killing the Butcher's Boy?"

This time, the Hound simply snorted. He threw her a piece of bread, she caught it with both her hands and chewed on it quickly.

"Here we are."

She tried to look up and saw a swamp, a drawbridge and…_ No. It can't be. _There was a red flag with a golden lion on it.

"Shit." The Hound simply said.

This time, she knew she had to shut up. If she made any noise they would be killed.

"What's the plan?" She asked.

"We'll go east. To White Harbor, we'll buy passage onto a ship, we'll sail to Eastwatch-by-the-sea and ride to Castle Black when we get there.

"…..You won't even try to smuggle me through?"

"No."

"Fine."

The journey to White Harbor went on forever, days and days and weeks of being tied to a Horse Carriage. They finally arrived at White Harbor, she had excpected it to be like King's Landing. But it was quite the opposite, King's Landing was hot as hell, smelled like shit and was highly crowded. While White Harbor was chilly, fresh and not very populous, it was almost like a ghost town.

"How much to Eastwatch?" The Hound asked the sailor.

"3 golden dragons. 2, if you throw in the horse."

The Hound grunted, and let go of his horse. The Sailor smiled slyly.

"Welcome aboard, Ser."

There was a crazy look of anger in The Hound's eyes.

"Do NOT. Call me…..

He squeezed the man by the arm.

"SER."

The sailor looked terrified.

_ I'll finally see Jon again. _She thought happily, she remembered his face and hair._ But mother, the others….. and what of Sansa? What had happened to my sister?_

"Joffrey, Cersei, Illyn Panye, Tywin….

She looked at The Hound.

_He had saved me more times than I could count…_

Then, she went to sleep.


	6. Tyrion I

**Tyrion **

He walked down the steps of the red keep, step by step, the walking became easier. _I bloody hope that my sweet sister won't find me here. _

He had a brightly lit torch in one hand and a large, deep goblet in the other. After climbing at least 500 stone steps, he had reached the dungeon of the Red keep.

"Gods. I must have been 16 the last time I was here."

"Really? That must have been a long time." His Sellsword bodyguard remarked.

"Yes, well it doesn't mean very much."

"Why, no! It means everything! Look back at your past, see how tall you have grown since then!"

The Sellsword grinned, but Tyrion shot him an apathetic look.

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood! It's cold and dark down here, I'd rather be with my whore, drinking wine, and I suppose you'd do the same."

"You have your wine, and you're right, I'd rather be in Shae's arms than in the arms of dead dragons, if they even had any,"

"Then what are we doing here? Fucking dead dragons? Do you have any idea how that feels like?"

"No, but you could tell me all about it, I'm sure you have plenty of experience."

The Sellsword chuckled at his friend's jape.

"As much as I want to hear about your depravity, I am here for a search."

"What?"

"Dragonglass, dragon bone, remains of deactivated wildfire, Valyrian steel, Valyrian stone…. Pretty much Valyrian anything."

"Why would you want any of that?"

"A raven came for my Lord Father today."

"Good, serves him right for raping your wife."

"The raven was bearing a MESSAGE." He said, with his voice stern.

"Very well, what did it say?"

"That White Walkers have been spotted at the North of the Wall, and that the Night's Watch needs all the support and men it can get, my father is still considering the thought of sending men to the Wall."

"I doubt your father would send anything to the Wall."

"No, he probably won't."

"Then why are you even bothering to look for weapons to fight against the Walkers if they are real?"

"I don't pay you to ask questions."

"No, you pay me to kill people who try to fuck you. But I'll double my salary if you don't tell me."

"What?! I already doubled it last month!"

"This might be a good time to answer a question."

"Ok, fine. The last time I visited the Wall, the lord commander said that the Watch was falling apart, that the men were either too old, too young or too fucking stupid."

"And?"

"And he said that he needed smart men like me, to help him keep the Watch alive."

"So?"

"So I can't let a man who believes in me down. I have to get to the Wall and give them everything I've got."

"And I expect you want me to go to the Wall with you?"

"You expected correctly, and I expect you want me to double your pay?"

The Sellsword grinned slyly once again.

"We'll see."

"I bloody hope not. Now follow me, we have work to do."

"You mean YOU have work to do. All I have to do is guard the door."

Tyrion scowled.

"Just make sure no one comes in."

He set the goblet of wine onto the floor, hoping the rats won't spill it. And walked towards the pile of skulls. He ran his hands on the top of the skull.

_This is even smoother than Shae's skin._ He thought to himself. _Dragonbone is the strongest thing in the world, lighter than most steel, stronger than Warhammers, almost as sharp as Valyrian Steel, smoother than a baby's ass, and lighter than air._ He had read this in a history book about the Targareyens and all their dragons.

_What in the bloody hell is that?_ There was a white paper in the skull, he wasn't sure if it was paper but saw black ink reflecting off in the shadows, right off of the lit torch.

Tyrion went to his knees and scrambled around the floor, looking for a rock. HE found a large rock and aimed at the skull._ Let's see here, the drawing said to hit it in here….. here…. And here. _

There was a drawing in the history book about how to break a dragon's skull. He bashed it with the rock several times, and the skull cracked open immediately.

"Yes!" He opened the paper quickly and read it. His jaw dropped down in shock as he read on.

"Tyrion? Tyrion!"

"Sorry, Bronn."

"How was the dragon's cunt?"

"We MUST get to the blacksmith's anvil now!"

"Tyrion…..

"Now!"

Tyrion spun around and ran up the stairs, spilling his wine and dashed out the entrance, Bronn quickly followed.

They reached the Smith's anvil near the stables.

"Bronn! Your sword! Now!"

The Sellsword pulled his sword out and handed it to the dwarf. Tyrion placed it onto the anvil. He took a knife and carved the words: Winter is here. And burned the blade on the fire he lit with the oil lamp on hay. Bronn's eyes flashed with uncertainty. Tyrion muttered some strange words.

"My gods." Tyrion gasped.

Bronn's sword had strange symbols on it.

"My sword has never been lighter."

He swung his sword at the anvil. The anvil was cut into half instantly.

"I've never seen a blade like this before."

"It's Valyrian steel."

"And I'm Aegon Targareyen. What type of fool do you take me for?"

"A very big one, now. The paper I found in the dragon's skull were instructions to create Valyrian steel!"

"Of course! Someone would just leave a recipie for a magical blade tha has been extinct for 5000 years for some imp to find it!"

"I know, but these skulls have been examined countless times. The instsructions must be new!"

"Well, I can accept that."

"It seems I will not let the lord commander down."

The next morning, he had to tell his father. Not only that he had discovered the secret to the strongest metal on Earth, but also a Lannister was going to the Night's Watch.

_Gods. The tower of the hand is even more cold than the dungeon of the red keep. _

And there he was. His 'beloved' father. That edgy face staring sullenly at the walls, that beard which ued to be gold resting on his chin, his hands grasping tightly on a goblet of wine as those sullen eyes darted from angle to angle, staring down each one of his generals.

"But Lord Tywin...

"I SAID that you will bring 5000 men to the wall including yourself. And if you seem to recall my reputation as a man who pays his debts, then you might as well obey me now or suffer my payment!"

"Yes, sir."

The first Lannister general left and Tywin just stared at the other one. The other one stood up and said:"Yes, my lord! I shall bring 7000 of my men to the wall!"

Tyrion planted himself in the seat opposite to his father as soon as the generals left. His father's eyes were breathing on him again.

"My. My. 10,000 men. What empowered you to make such a generous donation?"

"Reputation." He said contemptuously. "If the walkers are really back then I aim to provide the most men, we will be remembered for such a service."

"Well, I think Robb Stark has beaten you. He has raised his banners and all of his supporters and is heading towards the wall even as we speak."

"I think I could spare."

"I recieved news that Catelyn Stark is dead, by our men."

"Yes."

"I wonder who could have given the order?"

"Joffrey did."

Tyrion's eyes widened in shock.

"You gave that mad child an army? Whatever madness inspired you to do that?"

"The madness of the King's power. Or whatever power he has left after that assassination attempt on Robb Stark."

Tyrion nodded.

"Is there a reason you're here?" Tywin asked.

"Yes. First of all, I know how to make Valyrian Steel. And that it is fatal towards Walkers and Wights."

"Really? I knew you would do something useful."

"Second of all... I'm going to the wall."

Tywin looked angry. "What?! A Lannister spending time with the dregs of Westeros at the edge of the world?! I will not have it!"

"And why is that father? You have never shown any love towards me nor any affection."

"YOU ARE MY SON!"

"What?"

"You are my son, you are also a drunken, whore-mongering, twisted and sharp-tounged dwarf! (This is Peter Dinklage Tyrion not book Tyrion.) But you are also my son! A man born of Lannister blood! And if that means nothing to you, if the fact that your mother died boring a monster like you, the fact that I tolerate you parading yourself around the world while acting like the monster you are, and that you will shame us all by throwing it into the most worthless group of degenerates on the face of this EARTH! Then SO BE IT!"

"Your son? YOUR SON? I have no father! I only have the prideful lord of some rock, hurling shit into my face every time I see him! All I wanted in this life was your love and respect! If I can't have that as the hand of the king, then pherhaps I never will!"

He walked out of the room slowly. Long enough for him to hear his 'father' seethe. He entered his bedchambers, and was greeted by one of the few people who truly love and respect him.

"My lion." Shae said.

"My, lady! What are you doing here?"

She slapped him in the face.

"What is this word of you joining the Night's Watch?! Who will I love when you are gone?!"

"My lady...

She slapped him again.

"Why are you going? And why haven't you told me?!"

"Please, Shae. I'm only fighting there temporarily." He put his hands on here soft cheeks.

"I WILL return, I promise you."

She started to cry.

"Please, don't go. I don't know what I'll do without you, and I'll kill anyone who tries to harm you."

"That is not your concern."

"Of course it is! I love you! I am yours and you are mine! Does that mean nothing to you?!"

"I won't let anything happen to me."

"You can't know that. At least tale me with you."

"No, it's cold and dangerous there."

"I don't care if I have to be in the Seven Hells as long as we're together."

She rested her head on his shoulder as the tears rolled down her face.

"When do you ride North?"

"Tommorow."

"Then let's end with your last night in this world." She said as she began to take her dress off.

"No, we can't"

"Fuck the rules. This is the last night you are alive."

"Tru... She smothered his lips with hers.

_ Even victory doesn't tase as sweet as this._

By the time they were finished he didn't want to go. But he HAD to .

"Will you still go?"

"Yes, my lady. I'm afraid I must."


End file.
